


Nobody knows me baby the way you do

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot with Michael and you based on One Directions Fireproof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody knows me baby the way you do

"Michael Clifford you are the only one in a relationship. How is that going?"

Nick Grimshaw said. You were watching the boys getting interview about their tour and their life in general. Michael looked out the window at you and smiled.

"It's going great. I mean, she's a lovely girl and understand that I'm not always able to be next to her but I'm still thinking about her." I smiled back at him.

"So she gets you?" Nick asked. "Yeah she does."

"What about the hate? I know the fans can be quite mean towards girls in your life?"

Michael looked at me and the same with the rest of the boys, I looked down. The hate had been hard dealing with, I had at the beginning at our relationship broken down every time I had read something mean about me, him or our relationship. It was hard and he knew that every time I wanted to quit it was because of hate from the fans.

"It's hard but she is a fighter, and she knows that no matter what she reads I will always love her. I hate seeing her sad and have often deleted twitter on her phone because they write mean things about her. But I don't think they realize that every time the hurt her, they hurt me. She is my better half. The one I can't be without."

I looked up, with a tear in my eye. I mouthed "I love you" he smiled and continued "we are fireproof." Nick laughed.

"That song described us very much, because nobody knows me like she does." He smiled and I smiled. One direction had wrote that song around a difficult time in our relationship and when Louis had asked Michael to hear it, he had loved it and asked for a copy to give me so I could hear it too and when I first heard it I fell in love with it and soon was it our song.

"The let's wrap this interview up with listening to your song. Here is fireproof." It started playing and I got a thumps up, so I walked inside to greet Nick and locked eyes with Michael doing the chorus. "Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do, And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do, It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe we're fireproof, 'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do" We both sang the rest of them laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always Warming my heart ❤️


End file.
